Spyro Scrap
by SuperGoonroFan
Summary: A fellow named John was walking down the street, when suddenly he was abducted by Spyro! (Find out what happens, I am still currently typing it up.)
1. Chapter 1

I slowly awoke, my head felt like a stone that weighed it down, my vision was blurry, and I closed my eyes from the pain in my head, I heard voices all around me. "It could be dangerous" - "Are you sure it was wise enough to try and save these creatures from this planet?" - "It'll be fine, I'm in charge, if this creature does anything funny, he'll be toast"-

I try to awake once more, and my vision was a little clearer this time, and the booming pain from my brain had eased. My eyes was greeted by a bright blue, clear sky, and I can feel the sharp grass beneath my hands, I groaned as I slowly lifted my head up, in the distance, I just saw grasshills and a castle out there on its own, I saw that it had two towers and a large bridge that led to the large brown open door, I wondered where I was. I heard a voice "Is it alright?" I looked to my left and I saw four strange creatures looking at me with curiosity, this had startled me, and I panicked and shouted "Huh?! What are you?! Where am I? What is this?"

A purple four-legged creature took a few steps forward and calmly said to me "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you, I saved you from your world, and brought you here" he sighed and then went on to say "You were the only one that I could save" I just stared at this creature for a few moments trying to take in what was going on, he looked to be friendly enough but I was not so sure. I looked around and said in confusion "What? I don't understand what is going on here? What even are you?!" The creature sat down and was about to reply back, until a mole wearing a white cloak and holding onto a clipboard interrupted and said "Well, I was experimenting many worlds through our portals, and stumbled onto yours, named Earth, and I was intrigued, I did a lot of research for months about your planet, fascinating-" I noticed that the four-legged purple creature rolled his eyes and spat to him "Shut up, I'm pretty sure this creature is not interested in your brainiac knowledge of it's world, can't you see this creature is confused? Please allow me to explain to him in simple terms, not in terms of a nerd!" The mole looked down and was silent, and then the purple creature looked towards me and said calmly "Okay, I know you may be a little scared about what's happened here to you but I can assure you that you can trust me, you're safe" The creature paused for a moment, I was just stunned not knowing what to think at this moment.

"Okay, so you asked me what I am, and I'm a dragon, the name's Spyro, what are you? And please, tell me your name?" He smiled, and I said feeling slightly more relaxed than before, I looked up to the sky to gather my thoughts, "I'm a human, and my name is John, could you please just tell me what is going on here, I'm so confused, I was just out for a walk down the street, minding my own business, and now I awake to this" I sighed with frustration, and Spyro seemed to figure out how I felt, and he quickly hopped to my side, and wrapped his right wing onto my side. I was a bit startled to see how quickly he could move. "I sense your frustration" he sighed "Maybe this was a mistake, because I have some terrible news to tell you" he paused again, I felt the strength from his wing on my side, I felt the pressure that pushed me slightly towards his body, but I strangely felt relaxed, I did come to my senses and said "This is ridiculous, I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon, I've never even met one before" I was cut off by Spyro "Well there's a first time for everything" he smirked.

I saw a sparkle in Spyro's eyes, and it looked like he was about to tell me something, until I noticed a creature step forward and looked down to my dragon acquaintance and it said softly "Spyro, the sooner you tell this human of what's happened, the better" Spyro looked up to this creature and instantly said "I will Elora, don't worry, I think I need some time alone with him, it may be a bit of a shock to him you know, and he may need my comfort" I felt his wing pull me a little closer to his side, and when I heard him say those words, I felt a dreaded feeling, she walked off and spoke to the other creatures, I could not quite hear what she said, they walked off into the distance and I immediately looked at Spyro's face as he turned his head to me and I asked innocently "What is it Spyro? I'm sorry that I don't really get what's happening right now" he expressed sadness in his face and went on to say "I don't really know how to break it you John, I'm really sorry" he sighed and looked to the ground for a bit, I looked to him with curiosity, he then lifted his head and looked straight into my eyes, it felt like he looked deep into my soul "Your world has been destroyed" and as soon as those words left his muzzle, everything slowed down, and I began to realize that I'll never be able to see my family, and friends never again.

My stomach felt like it has been punched in by the biggest fist, and I felt like I crumbled to the bone, tears began to trickle down my face. "I-I-I'll ne-never be able to see my-my family, and friends" I sobbed and looked down to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I tried to save as many as I could, but it was just you, and there wasn't a lot of time" I cut him off, looked up to him and shouted "I hate you! Why did you save me for?! You've realised what you've just done to me don't you! You've taken me away from my loved ones!" I paused to catch my breath.

Spyro calmly lifted his wing from my side, and he got up and backed away from me slowly, he looked away for a second and sobbed "I was confused, it was just my instinct to save whoever I could closest to me, and you just happened to be there, I- "You've taken me away from my family! How could you! Who do you think you are! You're a stupid dragon with no sense, that's what you are!" Tears were streaming down my face, and Spyro looked down to the ground in shame. "Please, I-" "Shut up! You're a stupid useless butt-head!" I closed my eyes, and put my head in my hands and sobbed, I wanted the world to collapse around me, but it did not. Suddenly I felt warmth around my body and I heard "I'm so sorry, my friend" Spyro was cuddling me with his wings wrapped around my body tightly, and I felt his head on my shoulder, I began to feel calm.

I moved my hands away from my face, and looked to see Spyro hugging onto me so tightly, I could barely move, and I calmly said "It's not your fault" I sighed "You just reacted, I understand now Spyro" "I'll be like a brother to you John, I'll look after you, protect you, and comfort you, I owe you my love" Spyro said. I felt rather embarrassed "Urm, okay? Spyro, you'll never be able to replace my family's love" I wiped a few more tears from my face. "I know my friend" He moved his head from my shoulder, and looked directly at me and smiled "But I'll always try my very best to comfort you, and share your pain" The purple dragon sat back and looked up into the sky, a warm breeze came over us both and he said "Doesn't that feel good John?" He closed his eyes enjoying the breeze, I looked up with him and replyed "Yes, this breeze does feel nice" I looked over to him, and I got onto my knees and knelt in front of him, he still closed his eyes and was too busy enjoying the breeze, I cuddled him tightly, and this surprised him, he chuckled. "And I love you too John" he said. He stretched his wings and wrapped them around me, I placed my head onto his side and sobbed "Oh Spyro, I miss my family so much, it really does hurt you know?" "I know John- I know, but I'm here for you" I closed my eyes and sighed, I felt so relaxed and safe, I unexpectedly fell asleep into Spyro's grasp, he chuckled quietly, and carefully laid me down beside him. He whispered "You're mine now" He smirked, and wrapped his wing tightly around me, laid his head down beside me and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly awoke, branches was creeking above me, the sky was dark and I felt extremely alone, I was no longer with Spyro. I lifted my head from the ground and looked at my surroundings, creeking woods surround me, I thought to myself "Where's Spyro? He wouldn't just leave would he?" A breeze came over me and I shivered, it was very harsh, and the brances of the trees began to creek slightly. "Where am I?" I thought to myself. I got up off the ground, and heard a voice whisper quietly "John..." I looked around but I could not see where it was coming from, it repeated again a little louder, and again, I heard the branches of the trees rustling even louder and harsher. I heard Spyro's voice from behind shriek out "You're mine!" I turned around and there was nothing, and then; all of a sudden, the rustling from the tree branches stopped, and the breeze calmed, there was silence, I stood still in confusion and said to myself "What in the world is going on here?" I sat down on the ground, crossed my legs, and placed my elbows into my lap, and laid my head down into my opened hands, I closed my eyes and thought about the things that just happened.

I thought about how my own world was destroyed, and I remembered that I had to ask Spyro of how it was destroyed, there was too much confusion and discomfort from hearing the news at the time to ask more questions; the realisation of losing my family and friends caused me to forget about asking anymore. I once again heard my name being whispered fantly by a well known voice, of course it was Spyro's, his voice grew louder, I opened my eyes, and looked straight ahead, I took a swift look around but could not figure out where he was coming from, and so I hollered "Spyro! Is that you?!" he still kept repeating my name, so I cried "Enough of the games now Spyro, where are you? Why have you taken me here?!" Afterwards the name calling stopped abruptly, and I waited; and listened.

A slight breeze came over sending another chill deep down into my spine, and I could no longer hear his voice. I felt lost; I got to my feet in frustration, and took yet another look around my surroundings, it was still the same as before, why would I think it would change?

Suddenly a harsher breeze came over, causing the bushes to rustle harshly, I felt pressure on my back, and felt something sharp dig into me, I let out a screech in pain, and immediately landed face first into the ground below. I heard the familiar voice and listened. "Well-well-well, what do we have here?" I was worried, was my dragon friend about to kill me? I knew I would not have the strength to get up, and even if I could, I would not be strong enough to fight with him, he's a dragon, he could tear me up. I quickly asked "Spyro?" I was scared, and asking for his name seemed the only way to calm me down, but oddly enough he was silent, I spoke again "Have I done something wrong?" He stopped digging his claws into my back by this time, which I admit gave me some relief, but he was still holding me down to the ground, this time he replied "No, you've done nothing wrong at all" he paused "But I want you to know something" he lowered his head down to mine and spoke in a menacing tone "You are mine, and you will do as I tell you, otherwise you're gonna be toast!" He breathed a tiny bit of flame which caused to singe a bit of hair from my head off.

I was really starting to panic now, I was wondering why he was threatening me like this. I spoke, but my voice was a little broken, most likely from the worry. "Spy...s...Spyr" I paused, as I couldn't bring myself to talk, I was so afraid, he could take my life. He spoke sarcastically "Aww, what's the matter?" then he whispered "Am I scaring you?" and chuckled evily. I was really nervous, and I did not notice until now but the sweat was pouring from my forehead, it felt like hours passed, but it was only a few minutes, I finally picked up the courage to ask "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends?" He laughed histerically, and for quite a while too.

Spyro quickly cut out the laughter, he lifted his head away from mine and shouted "You're pathetic! You've lost everything! What? You think I'm your friend! I'm more than a friend, I'm your master, and you'd better do as you're told!" He paused, and sighed. To my surprise, he lifted his claws from my back, and I heard his paws hit the ground beside me, and I heard the words "Get up" in a dull voice.

As I slowly got up onto my hands, and knees, I felt the pain in my back from where his claws were, I stopped for a moment and let out a shriek, I immeditately clutched onto my back to try to comfort the pain. I looked over to Spyro, and he smirked. "It's only a little light scratch, nothing too serious, believe me John, that was nothing if you think that's painful, I could do a lot worse to you if you misbehave" He just sat there, back straight, like he was proud of himself and he was staring right into my eyes.

I looked away from him, and focused on the ground trying to get the pain out from my head, I moved my hand away from my back, and got to my feet, I still felt a stinging sensation on my back. I slowly faced Spyro and he was still. "Good, that's my good little slave" I noticed that my hands felt clammy from the sweat. I pleaded "Please, Spyro, why can't you just be friendly with me? I don't understand" He replied with a rough voice "You never understand anything, I'm ordering you to stop asking, and only respond when I talk to you" He chuckled "And you haven't even noticed it, but there's blood dripping from your hand, I guess I did a lot more damage to you then I thought, huh?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

I looked down to my left hand and I did see specks of blood dripping off my fingertips, I rubbed my fingers to try and get it off but it stained into my skin. "You know what, human. I'm bored of your company" and before I knew it, Spyro pounced on top of me, I fell down onto my back, I cried out in pain as the wounds hit down, my arms spread out on the floor, and he was holding them down with his claws. He was also holding down my legs with his back paws. He looked up into the sky and burst out in laughter, he then looked down to me, and looked straight into my eyes and said without a care "I'm going to kill you now" I felt his claws dig into my skin on my arms and legs, I let out a cry, and pleaded "No! Please don't do this, I beg of you Spyro!" Blood began to leak from where he was pressing down, and I began to shout out, tears began to form from my eyes. Spyro lowered his head to mine and calmly said "Listen, I'm in charge here, and I can do whatever I please with you, your useless pleading, and begging won't save you" He paused, and lifted his head back up, and he moved his tail tip to his face, and he looked at it, and back to me, I was so scared, my vision was getting blurry from the tears. I heard him say evily "I'll let you in on a little secret of mine" he then lowered his tail tip and placed it onto the upper left part of my chest.

I felt drips of blood running down the side of my arms and legs, but the pain was mainly blocked out from my mind from the fear of being killed. Spyro went onto say happily "I haven't told anyone, you'll be the first to find out" he sighed, and lowered his head to mine, he pressed his nose against mine and whispered "There's venom in my tail tip, and once injected can kill" he grinned, and lifted his head once again "P...Pl..Please, Sp...Spyro" I quietly said, he ignored me and continued "You won't die easy, it will be painful and slow, that's the interesting thing about this particular venom, as soon as this impales your skin, it will slowly ease into your bloodstream, and as it does, you'll feel it as a burning sensation, you'll probably get a fever too" He paused once again, as a gentle breeze came over, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. "Ooh, I do love a bit of breeze" a few seconds later and the breeze died down, causing Spyro to abruptly say "Well, enough of this" he pierced his tail tip deep into my chest, and I cried out in pain, I shouted "Spyro! No! Let me go!" He began to laugh, "I am letting you go, silly, just not in the way you want to go" I closed my eyes in pain, and heard his laughter once again, and it strangely began to echo, furthermore the pain began to numb, and his laughter was muffled, and then I felt nothing; silence. I came to realise, that I was having a nightmare. I opened my eyes to a dark night sky.


End file.
